Heartbeat
by Flying Puppies
Summary: Sasuke is finally back in the village and Sakura is overjoyed but Sasuke won't admit that Sakuras gotten stronger. Will Will love bloom ?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto- if I did I would make naruto have a moustache and sasuke would be a girl and sakura would be strong in the regular naruto

Sakura woke up her eyes slightly widening as she remembered the events of the

previous day. She threw on her medic uniform and rushed to the hospital not even

bothering to grab breakfast on the way. Pulling the door open she zoomed through

and speedily ran up the five flights of stairs all the way until she reached room 502 wiping some sweat from her forehead sakura opened the grey door to Uchiha sasukes room.

Well not just his. She scowled at the bed that belonged to uzumaki karin- the girl wasn't exactly friendly to her.

Ignoring the whining red head she looked up just in time to see the nurse bringing breakfast in. Sasuke was still in critical condition from the huge fight with naruto and if she didn't use chakra to quickly heal all of his wounds he would go into a coma. Deep down Sakura knew this was hopeless but she stubbornly refused to give up. Sighing sakura began to heal the damage done to his the time she was done half of her chakra was drained so she decided to heal the minor wounds. By the time sakura had finished all of her chakra was drained so she collapsed on the chair next to sasukes bed.

Sasukes eyes fluttered open and he almost grinned. He could breathe again. He saw his pink haired team mate collapsed on the couldn't have been the one to heal him heck she couldn't have even been a medical ninja she was too weak but then again kakashi did say she had the best chakra control out of the three.

Sasuke chuckled at the hilarious thought of her blasting down trees or creating craters In the ground. He got a disturbing image of sakuras head with tsunades body. "She'll never be like that he thought; her chest is way to small". Sasuke glanced disdainfully at the medics shirt and then looked away color on his face. Karin was looking directly at his face when he had turned blushing so she thought his Blush was for her. Oh great Sasuke thought mentally rolling his eyes.

Sakura's deep jade eyes fluttered open and she called out" Sasuke-San I need to fix that arm of yours"confused sasuke gave her his broken arm. Her eyes rolled impatiently"no sasuke San the other severed one. Sasuke chuckled in disbelief "Oh please only tsunade could do that, not a weak little girl like you". Sakura frowned, went to his other side and slowly began to rebuild sasukes arm. This took her all through the night and she had to break her seal to get enough chakra to heal his arm totally. Sasuke stared in disbelief and shock flexing his new now un severed arm. Sakura keeled over and one of the nurses, yamanaka Ino picked her up to bring sakura to her apartment, giving sasuke a warning look. _If you hurt sakura Again I'll kill you_

_. _And sasuke gave her a look saying _as if you could. _

When sakura awoke she was in her apartment. Stretching she recalled the events of the previous day. She got up realizing she was late for her work when a slender hand pushed her back down. She looked up into the face of...

Sorry if you hate me guys but I love Cliffhangers

Btw this story is by Kay

Chapter two

A.n I still don't own naruto or Payless

She got up realizing she was late for her work when a slender hand pushed her back down . She looked into the face of " tsunade shishou? What are you doing in my house" sakura asked curiously. Tsunade smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A.n I still don't own naruto or Payless

She got up realizing she was late for her work when a slender hand pushed her back down . She looked into the face of " tsunade shishou? What are you doing in my house" sakura asked curiously. Tsunade smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sakura,we need to talk." The duo walked silently to Tsunades they reached it Tsunade said " according to the elders the technique you used was forbidden however since Konoha owes you you have a light punishment" tsunade paused and smirked."but of course you might not consider this a punishment"sakura rolled her eyes" you've got one of your crazy love ideas don't you shishou." Tsunade sighed"you've simply been single for too long! Your seventeen for goddamns sake. Anyways your punishment is you have to spend a month living in the same house as Uchiha sasuke"

Meanwhile in konoha hospital Karin crawled out of bed her fists clenching as she thought about how close sakura was to sasuke ." No one gets close to my sasuke kun she decided, especially not after all the nights we spent together. She smirked as the warm feelings came back to her. Karin glanced at sasuke,still sleeping and decided that when sakura came back to the hospital she would give her a nice surprise.

Karin took her shirt off and made it look like she had done that with Sasuke . by lying down oren his bed and putting his arm over her ribs.

Later in the afternoon sakura came to release sasuke from the hospital and do one last checkup. "Sasuke-San I'm going to do one final Che-" sakura stopped in mid sentence gasping at the sight before her. "Ino" she called. Hinata came in telling sakura that ino was fighting for her life after she had gotten hit in three critical spots and even Tsunade was having trouble. Sakura told Hinata to do the final checkups and et cetera and that she would go help Tsunade. On the way down she heard inoichi begging for his daughters life she ran down and into the lobby. Sakura Found out INO's room number and teleported into room 202.

There she saw Ino. Her luscious hair was matted and bloody, she had a spear stuck in her ovary. Her head had an operation and she had amnesia. Sakura got to work on the spear immediately pulling it out and using her chakra to mend the broken skin. After the team was done all that was left was the amnesia. Sadly due to the damage done to her Ino could never be a ninja again.

Gloomily Sakura started home when she Realized she had to live in the same house as Sasuke. So she walked towards the cold Uchiha complex sasuke wasn't home yet so she cooked instant ramen and ate it greedily. Once she was done sakura cleaned the house and then went out to get groceries. She saw sasuke on the way back but decided to ignore him instead favoring to buy the foods that were necessary for the cold house. Dango,tomatoes,ramen,celery,coffee,bread,milk,eggs. By the time sakura was done she was broke.

This is still by Kay and I hope you guys liked the


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura trudged gloomily to the vast Uchiha compound. When she arrived she saw Sasuke reclining on the dusty couch. "Don't bother explaining" he said." The hag already explained everything. Sakura frowned at the disrespectful uchiha." You should have more respect for Tsunade sama " sakura said. Sasuke said nothing but with no warning he hypnotized her with his sharingan and dumped her into the small closet once she had collapsed.

Soon after the doorbell rang and Karin strutted in her red hair curled and her dress white and stain free. " Sasu-kun can you take me out tonight for a date at ichiraku's. Sakura was by now awake and she listened waiting to hear karin cry when sasuke told her no."Ok" sasuke said.

Silent tears ran down sakura's face ." And maybe we could do something after." Sasuke slipped out the door with karin leaving sakura in the closet. Sakura hit the door once and it crashed open." Why do I still love him?" Sakura whispered. Tears still trickling down her face . " He doesn't deserve me" sakura chanted like a mantra her anger building up with each breath." But... I love him".

Sasuke was, to plainly put it annoyed . Karin was rubbing against him and wouldn't stop asking him questions, Tsunade, the old hag had randomly told him that he would have to live with Sakura ,Sakura literally strutted into his house looking incredibly cute without even trying and the damn waiter had put alcohol in his drink so he couldn't even think straight."Come on Karin we're going to my house." Sasuke said " Karin cooed" you mean our house Sasuke-kuuuuun". Sasuke was too tired to correct her so he just dragged her to the Uchiha mansion.

Sakura was in the Uchiha mansions personal hot spring . The warmth of the water and hot steam lulled her to sleep. She was drifting off until she heard someone whining " buuuuuuut Sasuke kuuuuun wouldn't it be better if we did it underwater in the hot springs?"

The door opened and a shocked karin saw sakura relaxing in the water.

Authors note: hey guys this is still by Kay sorry for the short chapter which is why I am giving you guys a few stupid gift ideas for the akatsuki

Konan: a how to origami book for the beginner.

Pein: idk

Kakuzu: a sign that says bankrupt.

Deidara: lip gloss, mascara and a miniskirt

Hidan: a sign that says pansy

Kisame: cooked fish

Itachi: a stuffed weasel

Sasori: a Barbie doll

Zetsu: weed killer

Lol and thanks for reading


End file.
